


Fredag 15:56

by Enochianess



Series: Minutt For Minutt [11]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: Isak and Even exchange Christmas presents





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to try releasing a series of fics in the same style as skam releases episodes. By this I mean that I will be writing short snippets of fic, along with text conversations, and releasing them throughout the week!
> 
> I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who is following this series and leaving kudos and comments. You're all amazing and I really appreciate it!
> 
> God Jul everybody!

Isak is chilling on the couch, talking to Eskild and Noora whilst Noora paints Eskild’s nails a bright red ready for his Christmas work party. _White Christmas_ is playing softly in the background, the Christmas tree and fairy lights are on, and Isak is feeling beyond content. Linn has already headed back to her parents’ house and it feels a little strange without her, but Eskild and Noora are plenty good company.

“Is Even coming today?” Eskild asks.

“Yeah, he’ll be here any minute. We’re swapping presents.”

“Ooh exciting! What have you got him?”

“Nothing too special. I had no idea what to get him.”

“Isak,” Eskild groans. “He’s your boyfriend. You’re supposed to spoil him.”

“But I don’t really know what he likes!”

Eskild tuts. “Well you better learn before Valentine’s day.

“Don’t worry, Isak.” Noora interrupts. “I’m sure he’ll love whatever it is.”

There’s a faint knock at the front door and Isak practically leaps off the couch, rushing into the hallway. Even smiles widely the moment he opens the door, stepping forward and pressing their lips together. He kicks the door closed behind him and pushes Isak carefully against the wall, licking the seam of Isak’s lips until he opens his mouth and their tongues can slide together. Isak sighs into Even’s mouth, his arms wrapping around his waist whilst Even cradles his face between his freezing cold hands. Isak shivers from the shock of it and whimpers quietly. Even removes his hands and then Isak yelps loudly because Even, the asshole, has pushed his hands beneath Isak’s shirt and pressed them against his sides. Even pulls back with a laugh. “Sorry, I had to do that.”

“Of course you did.” Isak rolls his eyes. “Come on, it’s warmer in the living room and you look frigid.”

“It’s two degrees.”

“Mm.”

Even takes his coat and bag off and hangs them on the coat rack, but doesn’t bother with his scarf or hat. He looks cute and Isak has to fight the urge to pull him into his arms and pepper his face with kisses. Instead he takes a hold of his hand and tugs him in the direction of the living room.

“Hey Even.” Eskild and Noora say together.

“Hi guys.” Even replies with a little wave.

Isak and Even collapse on the couch, pressing together tightly along their sides. Even slides a hand down Isak’s thigh and leaves it by his knee, squeezing gently. Isak turns to smile at him and knots their fingers together. When he looks up, Noora and Eskild are grinning. He scowls at them for a moment, but he can’t help the way his mouth quirks up into a small smile as he looks down at their hands.

“It’s very festive in here.” Even comments.

“Apart from the penis on the top of the tree.” Noora complains.

“You could always take it down.” Even laughs.

“These two idiots like it.”

“It’s funny.” Isak shrugs.

Even rolls his eyes and wraps his arm around Isak’s shoulders. “So young and immature.”

“Uhm, who was it that drew a dick and stuck it on my wall the other day?” Isak asks, arching an eyebrow.

“Point taken.”

“Do you wanna go to my bedroom? You present is in there.”

“Sure.” Even smiles. “Yours is in my bag.”

Isak goes into his bedroom and takes the gift out of his cupboard whilst Even rummages through his bag. When he comes in Isak is sat nervously in the middle of the bed with his legs crossed. Even smiles at him and sits opposite, the presents in between them.

“Don’t get your hopes up. I didn’t know what to give you so it’s a bit crap.” Isak says.

“Mine too.” Even says, a fond look on his face.

They open them together, Isak unwrapping the thin square package. He smiles when he looks at the CD case with a drawing on the front and _The Boy Who Couldn’t Hold His Breath Underwater_ written at the top. “You made the film?” Isak asks with a huge smile on his face.

“I did.” Even nods. “I know it’s not much…”

“It’s great.” Isak interrupts sincerely.

Even smiles shyly and then continues to unwrap his present. He looks curiously at the leather bound book in his hands and then his face lights up as he begins to flick through it. It’s just a homemade gift and Isak is a little anxious about it, right up until the moment Even leans forward and kisses him hard, grinning against his mouth. The front page reads, _You are not alone,_ and then the following pages include song lyrics, photos of the two of them, pictures that Isak has attempted to draw, quotes from the few films he knows Even loves. Even runs his fingers over the drawing of Isak standing on the balcony with a speech bubble that says, _I’ll save you right back._

“This is awesome, Isak.” Even says. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Isak grins. “Can I watch your movie?”

Even nods, his cheeks turning a faint shade of red. “It’s really not that great.”

“Stop saying that.”

The two of them settle down at the head of Isak’s bed, leaning against the wall with the pillows propped up behind them. Isak puts the disk into his laptop and presses play, a fluttering of anticipation in his gut. He watches with a grin as their faces fill the screen, a video clip that Even had taken about a week ago of them just lying around in bed, Even pressing a kiss to Isak’s cheek and Isak giggling in response. It’s followed by a clip of Isak waking up, his face lighting up the moment he sees Even, and then him grumbling when he realizes what Even is doing, pushing his palm over the camera. Then there’s the two of them play fighting in the park, Even grinning so wide that his eyes are scrunched closed. There’s the two of them on the swing, Isak straddling Even’s lap, as Even talks to him about parallel universes. It's just loud enough to hear over the soft guitar music in the background. Then there’s short clips that Even must have taken when Isak wasn’t looking; Isak making gingerbread with Noora, Isak walking in front of him down the street, Isak turning to look at him with a smile on his face, Isak coming into the bedroom with two mugs in hand. So many little moments that Isak never thought of as special until seen through Even’s eyes. It ends with a drawing of the two of them hugging and _Everything is Love_ written above it. Isak is so touched he doesn’t know what to say, so he turns to look at Even and cups his cheek in his hand, leaning forward and pressing their lips together. “I love it.” He whispers against Even’s mouth.

“Really?” Even asks, his eyes wide and intense as he stares at Isak, almost going a little cross-eyed at the close proximity.

Isak brushes his nose softly against Even’s. “Yes.”

“Merry Christmas, Isak.”

“Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://enochianess.tumblr.com) and [duolingo](https://www.duolingo.com/enochianess)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos or comments! 
> 
> If anyone would like to make some artwork for the series so that I can add “instagram” updates, please message me on tumblr!


End file.
